


Sonic to the Moon

by SpaceRacer89



Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [12]
Category: Cleatus the Football Robot, Freedom Planet - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89
Summary: After rescuing their friends from the Balquilians, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters make a quick trip to the Moon.
Relationships: LilacxTorque, sonicxamy - Relationship
Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609741
Kudos: 1





	Sonic to the Moon

Sonic to The Moon  
By Matthew McLean

The Venturestar approached closer to the Moon. Everyone was in their seats, eager to land. “Okay, where’s our landing site.” Ray asked. “Eastbound, toward the Sea of Tranquility.” said Sonar. Ray’s eyes widened. “Wait, are you talking about the Apollo 11 landing site?” “That’s the one!” Ray felt a rush of adrenaline. “We’re landing on the same spot as Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin? My mind is blown!” Toward the back of the ship, Lilac lay in a bed, still unconscious from the procedure the aliens had performed on her. “Lilac, please wake up. We’re almost to the Moon.” Torque said, holding her hand. “She’s going to be okay, Torque.” Sonic assured him. “She should wake up very soon.” said Amy. “I hope you’re right.” Torque said.  
“Houston, we’re closing in on our landing site.” said Tangle. “Copy that, Venturestar.” Col. Prower said over the radio. “Easy does it, Ray.” said Sonar, as they hovered over a boulder field. “Hey, I think I see something.” Ray pointed out. There was some kind of spacecraft in the distance. “It’s the Eagle lander!” Ray was getting even more excited. “That’s our landing site!” Tangle said. The Venturestar approached closer and closer. “Begin our descent.” The ship lowered toward the surface. “Closer, closer! We made it!” Ray said as the Venturestar touched down onto the surface. “Houston, Tranquility Base here, the Venturestar has landed!” “Roger that, Venturestar!” Col. Prower said as everyone cheered in the background. Ray and Sonar got up from their seats. “Okay, who’s ready to walk on the Moon?” “Count me in!” Sonic said. “Me too!” added Amy. “Not just yet.” said Torque, holding Lilac’s hand. “I don’t want to go out there without Lilac.” “Are you going to be okay, Torque?” Ray asked. “I’ll be fine, Ray. You go out there and fulfill your dream. I’ll come when she wakes up.” “Alright buddy. Everyone else, let’s suit up!”  
In the airlock room, Sonic, Amy, Ray and Sonar were putting on their spacesuits. “So who’s going to walk out there first?” asked Ray. “I think you should, Ray.” said Sonic. “This has always been you ultimate dream.” “If you say so, Sonic.” Sonar opened the hatch. “After you” Ray slowly climbed down the ladder, taking in the beauty of the Moon’s landscape. ‘I can’t believe this is really happening!’ he thought. Finally, he reached the bottom of the ladder. “This is for Apollo 13!”Ray said, as he stepped onto the Moon’s surface. “I’ve done it! I’m walking on the Moon!” “How are you doing, Ray?” Sonic asked. “You guys gotta come down here!” The other three climbed down the ladder. They looked around in amazement. “This is magnificent!” Amy said. “Follow me!” Ray led the group over to the Eagle Lander. “This is where it all began!” Ray kneeled down in front of the landing gear strut and read from the plaque. “HERE MEN FROM THE PLANET EARTH FIRST SET FOOT UPON THE MOON, JULY 1969 A.D. WE CAME IN PEACE FOR ALL MANKIND” Tears filled Ray’s eyes. “You alright, Ray?” “I’m just overwhelmed!” he said. “I’ve fulfilled my lifelong dream!” “Hey, isn’t there supposed to a flag here, somewhere?” asked Amy. “It got blown over when the astronauts took off.” said Sonar. “There’s the pole over there.” Amy turned around and saw the flagpole lying on the ground. “Aw, that’s a shame.” “Don’t worry; we’re going to plant a new one.” “Sonar, if you don’t mind, I’d like to take Amy somewhere private.” said Sonic. “Okay, but don’t go too far.”  
Back on the ship, Torque continued to wait for Lilac to wake up. ‘Please wake up, Lilac.’ He thought to himself. ‘I can’t bear to walk on the Moon without you’ Torque looked out the window, watching Ray skipping around on the surface. “No” Torque turned around and saw Lilac shaking her head. “No, no!” “Lilac, are you up?” “Please, let me go! Help, help!” “Lilac, wake up!” Lilac shook from side to side. She appeared to be in a nightmare panic. “Here, use this!” Tangle handed Torque a water bottle. Torque squirted it on Lilac and woke her up. “Get off me! Let me, huh, huh, what?” Lilac looked around in confusion. “Torque?” she asked. “Is this a dream?” “No, it isn’t” “How can I be sure?” “I’ll prove it to you.” Torque leaned over and kissed her. Lilac always recognized Torque’s kisses. She knew this had to be real. “This can’t be a dream.” She said. “But where are we?” “We’re on the Moon.” said Tails. “The Moon?” Lilac felt puzzled. “I don’t understand.” “Well, it quite an interesting story.”  
The group told about everything that happened during the rescue mission. Lilac sat in amazement. “You came all the way out to space to save me, Torque?” “I had to. I couldn’t just stay on Earth knowing you were being taken to some alien world.” Tears filled Lilac’s eyes. “This has to be the best thing you could have ever done for me!” Torque sat next to Lilac and the two of them squeezed each other. “So Lilac, do you feel like you’re ready to walk on the Moon?” asked Tails. “Oh, I guess so.”  
Outside on the lunar surface, Sonic led Amy to a spot behind some small hills. “Sonic, what are we doing over here?” “I needed to talk to you in private.” “What for?” Sonic took a deep breath. “Amy, you’re the most important girl in my life. When those aliens took you away, I was worried I’d lost you forever. It was like a reminder of how precious love really is, and that you should never take it for granted.” “Sonic, what are you trying to tell me?” “I’ve been giving this a lot of thought, and I believe now is the best to ask you.” Sonic pulled a small, black box from his belt and kneeled down. “Amy” Sonic opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. “Will you marry me?” Amy gasped. She had always wanted marry Sonic, but she never imagined he would propose to her on the Moon. Then again, she wanted the proposal to be at a very unique place. “Yes!” she said, her eyes filled with tears of joy. “Yes, I will marry you, Sonic!” Amy kneeled down and hugged him tight. “Thank you so much, Amy!” Sonic hugged her back and Amy kissed him. “I can’t believe! A short time ago, I thought being in space was the worst thing ever, and now it’s the greatest thing ever!”  
“Let me give you a hand, Lilac.” Torque helped Lilac get into her spacesuit. “Tangle, are you sure I’m okay to go out there?” “You’ll be fine, Lilac. I wouldn’t let you go out if I didn’t think you were.” “Are you coming, Spike?” asked Torque. “Not yet. My back’s still feeling sore.” Spike said. Lilac, Torque, Tangle and Sally entered the airlock. “Everybody ready?” Tangle asked. “I guess so.” said Lilac. Torque climbed down the ladder. The others followed after him. They saw Ray and Sonar surveying the area. “Well, looks who’s finally up!” Ray said. “How are feeling, Lilac?” “I’m okay, Ray.” Lilac gazed in awe at the breathtaking view of the Earth in the distance. “I didn’t realize being in space feel this amazing!” She hadn’t been able to have this feeling in the alien ship. “This is how you’re supposed to feel when you’re in space!” said Ray. Lilac smiled. “You know what? This isn’t so bad!” “So, what have you guys been doing?” Torque asked. “We’ve been surveying the place to set up the Moon base and mining sites.” said Sonar. “Except that area” she pointed the Lunar Lander. There was fencing set up around it. “Do not disturb, sacred ground” Tangle read aloud. “Good Call” “Hey, where’s Sonic and Amy?” Sally asked. “Sonic wanted to take Amy somewhere private. I’m not exactly sure why.” said Sonar. “Well, here they come.” Ray pointed. “I guess we’re about find out.” Sonic and Amy approached the group. “Lilac, you’re up!” expressed Sonic. “How are you feeling?” Amy asked. “I’m feeling better.” Lilac said. “Of course I’ll be happy if I never see those aliens again!” “Well, after their ship blew up, I don’t think we’ll be seeing them again soon.” said Tangle. “But what if they do come back?” asked Lilac. “Tails can fill you in on that.” said Sonar. Sonic noticed Sally staring at the Earth. “Sally, are you alright?” “I just miss Ken.” Sally sighed. “I hope he’s doing okay.” A small tear came down her face. “Don’t worry, Sally. He knows your safe.” Ray told her. “So, Sonic, where did you and Amy go?” “I needed to take her somewhere private so I could take her something important.” “Amy, what did he ask you?” “Well, it had something to do with this.” Amy held up her diamond ring for everyone to see. Sally’s eyes widened. “Are you guys?” “Yep, we’re engaged!” Amy said. Lilac gasped. “This is so wonderful!” “Well, it’s about time, dude!” said Ray. “I always knew guys would get married!” “This is a very special moment!” said Torque. He was getting an idea of what to for Lilac’s birthday. “Finally! I got it!” Tails said over the radio. “What is it, Tails?” “Come on up and I’ll show you!”  
Sonic, Amy, Lilac and Sonar watched as Tails punched away at the computer. “This took some hacking, but Cleatus and I finally managed to download the files I stole from the UFO.” The computer screen showed a diagram of different planets. “These must be all the planets they visited.” said Sonar. “There’s one with transforming robots; another one has talking ponies!” said Tails. “Now I’ve seen everything!” Sonic said, shaking his head. “Onto the next page,” Tails said. Now the screen showed what looked like blueprints. “These must be designs for their technology.” said Sonic. There were pictures of alien ships and weapons. “This is awesome!” Tails said. “Can you believe it? With these designs, we’ll be able to speed up plans for Space Force!” “We can prevent another alien abduction!” said Sonic. “But what if they come back before Space Force ready?” asked Lilac. “Do you remember our space friends we told you about” Tails asked Lilac. “Yes I do.” “They gave this to us.” Tails held up the small communicator. “If we ever have another major problem like this, all we have to do push this, and the Galactic Rangers will be on their way.” “That’s good to hear.” said Lilac. “So, how much longer are we staying on the Moon?” “Two more days” Sonar said. “Before I forget, we some lunar vehicles for you to test.” “What do you mean?” asked Sonic. “Follow me” Sonar led them outside to the ship’s cargo bay. She opened the door and revealed three futuristic looking motorcycles. “Now we’re talking!” Sonic said with a big grin on his face.  
Tangle made a line in the soil. Sonic, Ray, and Lilac pulled their cycles up to it. “We’re about to make history!” said Sonic. “The first motorcycle race on the Moon!” Ray exclaimed. “I’m glad to be a part of it!” Lilac said. “Everyone ready? Go!” Tangle waved the flag and the three racers took off. “Boogity Boogity Boogity! Let’s go racing!”

Meanwhile on the other side of the galaxy  
After a few days, Ko-Lar returned to the Balquilians home world. He immediately went to the queen’s chamber. “You’re Majesty, I have returned.” “You have arrived just in time, Ko-Lar. We are beginning preparations for the invasion.” The two of them looked outside the window. The armies were busy getting their ships ready and loading weapons. “Soon, Ko-Lar” The queen said. “Soon those earthlings will realize not mess the force of the Balquilians!”

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story do not belong to me (except for the Balquilians).


End file.
